Seth the Hedgehog: Episode 3
by GSC Uprising
Summary: Sh** is going down!


Northwest of Bungowla stands the G.S.C Military Base in which Colonel Cameron Dickenson II is stationed. It is one of 3 on Earth. Though Ireland does not like the FCSS, there's nothing that can be done about the presence due to the corrupt politicians of the European Union; they secretly fund the FCSS and support socialism.

Colonel Dickenson II's personal starship, SRg1 "The Raven" recently returned from a battle with a Blue Suns fleet, which slightly damaged it. He was preparing to visit his son after 2 years; the destruction of the robots and Sonic's attack concerned him; he preferred to meet about this issue in person.

"He has always despised his brother," he says to Chief Master Sergeant Frederick, "If Sonic dies, this will stir major ramifications."

"If nobody has any leads to his attack, why would you point to Seth?" Frederick asks.

"Seth is the only one hates Sonic as much as Eggman."

"That is a good point, but I'm sure Seth can handle "his fans."

The Colonel replies, "You don't understand; if word gets out that Seth works for us, the tank-bred could come after us; Shadow's biotics are incomprehensibly superior to that of a norm."

"So what will you tell the High Templar?"

The Colonel shrugs, "I'm not sure, but what I do know is that I must speak with my son."

 _Maurice Residence_

The hospital released Sonic just two hours ago, though he was not by any means well, his face was bruised and riddled with cuts along with seven ribs conjoined by cybernetic bonds; the term 'headache' does not compare to the pain. While Sonic lies in his bed asleep, Bernadette shakes uncontrollably while Jules ponders how painful the death of his son's attacker will be.

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Bernadette asks her husband.

"This person better hope I don't find him, 'cause when I do…"

Bernadette said, "If Eggman did this, I swear…"

The enraged father hears a knock and he says, "This better be important." When he opens the door and slightly looks downward, he says, "He's asleep right now."

Tails seemed in terror while Knuckles was looked off into the distance with anger in his eyes. Tails found only small words, "I…I know who did it."

Jules said, "I thought I said to let us handle it."

Bernadette walks to him and says, "Honey don't be rude; they're just trying to help."

"This isn't their business!"

Bernadette pauses with an irritated look and says to Tails and Knuckles, "What's going on?"

The echidna replies, "We know who did this, and I fought this guy before."

"Okay," Jules said, "Come in then."

Tails can barely walk, which began concerning Bernadette.

Jules asks, "Who is he?" not caring about the fear in Tails' eyes.

Tails suggests, "Well…it could've been a woman."

Knuckles looks to Tails and says, "Are you crazy?"

"Well…I mean…sorry I was just kidding."

"He does jump to conclusions," Bernadette says.

"I don't care who it could've been!" he yells.

"Jules calm down!"

He shakes his head and sighs. Bernadette says, "Okay boys...what happened?"

Tails stammered, which began to concern Bernadette and cause Jules to roll his eyes.

Knuckles puts his hand on Tails' shoulder and says, "Let me explain…Sonic managed to track down a criminal and went to Tails for assistance." Knuckles looks over to Tails and sees his face in his hand.

"Then what?" Jules asks.

Knuckles continues, "Sonic wanted to reason with this guy before any course of action, so Tails went to talk to him…and it didn't work."

"He threatened me," Tails said.

"Anyway, Sonic decided to reason with him, and of course that didn't work."

Inevitably, Bernadette asked, "Okay…so who did it?"

Knuckles sighs and says, "His name is Seth."

 _Cameron's House_

After Cameron's conversation with Seth, his phone chimes and he reaches in his pocket. He is surprised to see that it is his father.

 _Before tomorrow's investigation, I must speak with you concerning 2nd_ _Lieutenant Maurice. The direct assault on Sonic the Hedgehog has stirred major stress on the Galactic Community. If word gets out that Seth committed the attack and he works for us, it would unleash severe ramifications._

 _Nobody, not even Eggman hates Sonic more than Seth, which is why I point to him._

 _Arrive at_ ** _here_** _in Pearl Creek at 9PM tonight. The Raven should be at Mobius at around 7PM._

— _Father_

"I knew he would get wind of this," Cameron said.

Seth was in the basement with Jäger and Qadarius; they formed a sort of metal band and wanted to start performing at Afterlife on Omega.

They decide to play _Wait and Bleed;_ Seth shredded the guitar and had an amazing metal voice. Jäger played the bass and Qadarius was of course on the drums. All that was missing was Cameron on his guitar and some more drums, but since it was a practice run, they didn't care.

 _8:55 PM_

Cameron exits his car outside a coffee shop. The rain has settled substantially and reduced to a mist. It began growing dark and cold. "I really hope Sonic's gang doesn't assume me involved," he thought. He enters the building and finds a well-groomed human sitting by himself. Nobody else was around; it looked closed. Cameron smiles and approaches, "Hello father," the human turns and says, "How are you son?" Cameron sits down across from him and says, "So…you've heard of Sonic's unfortunate spill?"

"Of course; it's all over galactic news, and I know for a fact Seth did it."

Cameron asked, "How come you automatically point to Seth?"

"Did he do it?"

"Well…yes but-"

Cameron's father interrupts, "Then it's irrelevant why I point to him, that fact is that he did it."

"My apologies; so how I handle this?"

He replies, "You are his commanding officer, if he does anymore idiotic things that could jeopardize us, report him to me. He better pray this doesn't get out of hand."

 _Maurice Residence_

"E-excuse me?" Bernadette asked Knuckles.

The echidna nods, "Yep; he's alive and still going crazy."

Jules shakes his head, "Where is he?"

Tails was calm enough to reply, "Somewhere in Pearl Creek. We'll find his place of residence."

Jules said, "Well be careful; if he'll attack his own brother, he won't hesitate to attack you."

Knuckles nodded, "Don't worry we got this."

They exit the house leaving Bernadette in shock and Jules in rage. He decides to see Sonic and question him about what he was thinking. He finds Sonic asleep and Jules tries gently shakes him awake, "Kid, wake up." Sonic turns slowly to him and says, "Hi dad."

"Do you remember going to Pearl Creek at all?"

Sonic assumes a confused look and pauses for several seconds and says, "Uh…I remember lots of woods…a little rain…that's about it."

"What were you thinking going after Seth?"

"Is that what happened?"

Jules said, "You and your friend Tails went after a crazy psychopath, and he put you in the hospital. What were you thinking?"

Sonic replied, "I don't even remember."

"No shit, why would you do that? He wanted to run away and do god-knows-what; he was not your problem."

Sonic begins remembering flashes and says, "I guess I wanted him to apologize for hurting mom."

"That went well didn't it?"

Sonic looked downward and said, "I just wanted to help."

"Kid…he's off his nut. It's too late."

Sonic asked, "What're you gonna do?"

"We're going to find out where he lives and notify the authorities, and I don't want you going after him yourself."

Sonic replies, "what if Seth kills them?"

"Then we'll notify the Alliance, and they'll deal with him. Okay?—just stay out of it." Jules leaves and Sonic begins remembering the conversation with Seth.

"No more trying to work things out," Sonic says, "he needs to...he'll just tear any soldiers to pieces…I gotta get Knuckles."

 _Cameron's House…_

 _10 minutes later…_

After their practice show, Qadarius and Jäger go to bed. Seth sat on the couch watching numerous news reports about Sonic's attack.

"heh heh heh heh; don't fuck with me."

The mention of Sonic's name causes Seth to giggle at his most embarrassing issue.

"It must suck to be my brother; if he even attempted at comprehending my superiority, it would create one raunchy headache, but hey; everybody's tried so don't feel bad…and I can't believe what a fuckin awesome line that was."

Seth hears the faint sound of a discussion growing closer to the door. He springs from the couch and goes behind it for some cover, he readies his biotic powers. The door opens and he stands quickly with a Warp ready to fire.

"Seth what are you doing?!"

He closes his hand and says, "Sorry Cameron, I thought-"

"You thought what?" Cameron's father asked, "That your brother was breaking in?—or have you forgotten your idiotic move?"

Seth steps out from behind the couch and says, "What makes you think it was me?"

Cameron's father groans, "Considering your infinite hate towards Sonic, it is considerably obvious."

"So what?—I should've done that a long time ago." Seth says.

Cameron says, "You don't get it Seth; if Sonic's friends find out what you did and that you work for the G.S.C, they shall divert their attention towards us. Considering their war record with Dr. Ivo Robotnik, it will be…detrimental."

Seth scoffs, "Not likely."

Cameron's father says, "Well it doesn't matter what you think, we need to figure out how to keep the Alliance off us; come on son." Right when they step outside and begin trekking down the pathway, Seth says, "Sir!" which stops them.

"What?" Cameron's father asks.

Seth begins giggling, "I…there is something you should know about my brother."

Cameron rolls his eyes, "Seth does he really need to see that? It wasn't that funny."

Cameron's father asks, "What isn't funny? What are you talking about?"

Seth giggles some more, "It is very laughable." Seth goes back inside for his tablet, laughing along the way.

"He's gonna love this!"

"Keep it down!" Qadarius shouts from his bedroom.

"I'm just showing Cameron's dad those cutscenes."

Qadarius pauses for a few seconds and yells, "Hold that thought!" Seth goes outside with Cameron and his father.

"Well?" The impatient man says.

"Sonic has an issue with-"

"Cameron don't ruin it!" Seth said.

Qadarius and Jäger exit the house with idiotic giggling.

"Sir you're gonna love this," Qadarius says.

Seth goes to YouTube and searches for the _Sonic Heroes_ cutscenes.

"This is really stupid," Cameron says before Seth hits the play button. Cameron's father raises one eyebrow while Seth, Jäger, and Qadarius laugh hysterically. Seth selects the beginning cutscene from _Sonic Generations_ , a few from _Sonic X_ , and one from _Sonic Adventure 2_

Seth asks while giggling, "What did you think?"

The man looks to his son, who says, "It's very ridiculous I know."

Cameron's father remains silent for about seven seconds, and says, "…Put him out of his misery," and leaves. When he steps into his car, he yells from his window, "and that's an order," drives away. Seth says to Cameron, "See what I mean?"

"I suppose he is a…spaz." Cameron says, "I'm going to bed; good night gentlemen."

Seth asks Cameron, "Wanna go kill him now?"

"No thank you," Cameron says, "You guys can go ahead;" he then walks inside and shuts the door, leaving the three psychos outside.

Jäger asks, "Is he still living in the same house?"

Seth says, "I think so, but we should arrest him first. Or how 'bout this?—we put Sonic in a prison cell, then arrest the psycho bitch, lock her with him, and see what happens."

Qadarius replies, "Heh, he'll be trying to claw his way out."

Jäger says, "I cannot fathom how a coward such as he receives so much worship."

"Because I'm not a maniac like you."

The gang turns to see Knuckles and Sonic in absolute anger. Sonic was wearing clean clothes but still had a few blood stains in his fur.

The three psychos were not scared, but they were hysterically laughing. Seth says, "Wow…you must be suicidal or something."

Sonic asks, "What were you talking about?"

Seth scoffs, "Oh you're trying to act all punk now?—you're doing a miserable job."

"Do you have any idea what's ahead of you?" Sonic asks.

Seth replies, "Uh let's see…the biggest pussy in the world."

The door opens, revealing Cameron, he says just before he sees Sonic, "Can you idiots keep it—oh shit!" and slams the door. Knuckles runs to the back of the house with Qadarius and Jäger following him, though Sonic did not move. Seth asks, "How the hell are you able to walk?"

Sonic replies, "Thanks to you, I have metal in my body now! And a boat load of blood lost, and my brain is screwed up!"

"You are so fuckin' dramatic." Seth says.

"Really?—and this is coming from a psycho who nearly kills his brother because he called you on your jerk attitude!"

When this conversation began, Cameron paged heavy GSC reinforcements, warning of an attack. The Irishman equips his Omni-Tool blade and decides, "This thing better work," and adds his prototype Omni-Tool gun.

Seth replies, "You fuckin' slapped me. What are you a girl?"

"You know something Seth?" Sonic states, "I originally wanted to smooth our problems over, but now I want teach you not mess with me or my friends."

Seth says, "Call them over. I'll kill them all."

"You just try it. I dare you."

"I thought you wanted to fight, not just throw bullshit threats."

Sonic suggests, "You have no idea what you're getting into, how about you turn yourself in."

"Go to hell, I'll send you and her there myself!"

Seth fires a biotic throw, sending Sonic flying to the street. He jumps up and says, "What the heck?"

Seth taunts, "This is why you don't mess with the GSC!" and throws a Heavy Warp at Sonic, but misses thanks to his speed; Sonic uses a homing attack and hits Seth. The psycho groans and the blue hero launches another attack on him. The insane hedgehog jumps from the soil and catches Sonic before he gets hit again. Seth managed to catch him by the leg and throws him to the ground again. Seth was just to punch Sonic in the face, but he managed to kick him in the head. Seth fell this time and Sonic wrapped his arm around his neck.

"I told you Seth!—but did you listen?—no of course not!"

Seth said while choked, "Fuck you!" Seth reached into his back pocket and quietly drew his butterfly knife, he then slashes Sonic's arm, resulting in him releasing his grip.

"Ow!—my arm!"

Though excruciatingly painful, the cut was not deep enough to create any life-threatening loss of blood.

Seth kicks Sonic in the stomach, causing him to fall. Seth gave his brother a sinister smile, and he taunts, "You knew it was gonna end like this." Sonic let a bloody cough and slowly began picking himself up.

"You want more pain huh?—pick a body part."

Sonic said, "You just had to push me didn't you?"

"I put up with you for fifteen years, be thankful I didn't kill you right when Mom queefed us out."

"I can't wait 'til you're in jail; I'll never have to listen to your dirty mouth again."

"Fantasies will get you nowhere," Seth said.

"If you ever lay a finger on any of my friends, I will…"

Seth scoffed, "Man up you pussy!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Knuckles managed to break through the back door, but then he heard Sonic yelling, which caused him to retreat; as he was running, Jäger and Qadarius got in his way, they had Omni-Tool blades drawn.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

Qadarius said, "Heavily armed GSC soldiers are on their way and they will shoot you down!"

Knuckles said, "Don't make me repeat myself!"

From the road's horizon, large trucks stampeded down the road.

"You need to start thinking about yourself," Qadarius said.

The trucks screeched and black-armored soldiers poured from them. The helmets consist of demonic smiles and the armor had the Satanic Pentagram painted onto the chest.

The soldiers point their guns at Sonic and order him to get on the ground.

Seth says, "Go ahead…run…I catch you and kill you myself.

Sonic scoffs, "Let's see how fast you really are." He dashes off and the GSC soldiers fire but of course miss.

Seth says, "I'll give you something to be afraid of," and begins running as well. The GSC soldiers retreat to their trucks and move into Seth's direction; since Knuckles was out of their sight and the focus was primarily on Sonic, they did not look for him.

"You have no idea what kind of people you're messing with," Knuckles says.

Jäger and Qadarius swing their blades at the echidna, but he slams his fist onto Jäger's chest and places a powerful kick on Qadarius. He tried to get up, but he kicks Qadarius in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Who the hell are you?" Knuckles asks.

While the turian and hedgehog lay on the ground broken and easily defeated, he heads towards Sonic's direction.


End file.
